Sera Morrison
Judy Morrison Katie Morrison Unnamed paternal grandmother |job = Student |path = Unclassified Killer |mo = Blunt-force trauma |victims = 2 killed 1 hostage |status = Incarcerated |actor = Sophi Bairley |appearance = "All That Remains" }} "I should've cried for Katie. I guess there's some things I just can't fake." Sera Morrison is a psychopathic, teenage killer who appeared in Season Eight of Criminal Minds. Background Sera was a high-school senior with a perfect GPA, especially excelling in writing, most likely taking after her father. She appeared to be a normal girl, but in reality, she was a psychopath who was viciously jealous of her younger sister Katie and also hated her mother Judy, as she believed she loved Katie more than her. Sometime in 2012, a year prior to the events of "All That Remains", she orchestrated a plan to kill Judy and Katie and pin the entire thing on her father, who was suffering from dissociative identity disorder. Sera eventually murdered Judy during a blackout on February 4 and disposed of the evidence, letting her father take the brunt of suspicion. Over the following year, she orchestrated events for her next murder: she reached out to Jeff Godwin, her mother's suspected lover, claiming that she needed a father figure and confided in him her father's drunken outbursts; she also cut off Bruce's medications, allowing his alternate personality, called "Johnny", to slip through, along with his drunken rages; the latter helped her convince Katie to call an abuse hotline several times. All of these would point to Bruce being the killer, at the same time that would give her several strong alibis. All That Remains On the first anniversary of Judy's disappearance, "Johnny" took the girls to an abandoned building in the forest, near a river, and left them as a way to scare them. Sera murdered Katie there, beating her over the head and throwing her in the river. She then took a shotgun that was at the building and vanished into the surrounding forest. The BAU finally came across her, disheveled and apparently in shock, and took her to the hospital, still thinking she was a victim. JJ comforted her, admitting that she is a mother, in order to help her talk about what had happened. Keeping up her appearance, Sera confided how Judy would wrap her up in a homemade quilt. Instead of talking about what her father had done to her and her sister, she asked to talk with her father, so she was brought to the precinct and into the interrogation room where he was held. After allowing her father to ask for her forgiveness, she started a confrontation with him, presenting her scars, asking about her mother's whereabouts, and angrily demanding that he confessed. After that, JJ took Sera home. JJ became suspicious of Sera's unusually calm behavior as the conversation went about the cold temperature of the house, and Sera's taking a shower while JJ made some tea for both, all along showing not a single sign of grief about her little sister. In turn, Sera noticed that she may have put herself in shaky ground with the profiler when she heard her talking on the phone. After appearing suddenly next to JJ, who had reacted swiftly and was mimicking a conversation with her own son, when in fact she was relaying her suspicions to Blake, Morgan, and Reid, her discomfit had upped. However, she still went upstairs and turned on the shower to cover her moves as she went to retrieve her father's revolver, which she had concealed well enough that the police missed it during their search that same day. Meanwhile, JJ, thinking she was effectively in the shower, returned to the basement, having remembered something odd about the storage boxes, full of quilts and mementos, the mother had collected through the years. Sera, with the revolver in her hands, followed JJ and saw she had discovered where the necklace and earrings taken from her mother after her murder. Sera, while holding JJ at gunpoint from a vantage point on the stairs, admitted that she hated Judy and Katie, explaining her view of how Katie had stolen her mother's love from the moment she was born. Bold and secure in her own intelligence, she dismissed JJ's attempts to pull out her own weapon, claiming that she could pretend a form of PTSD had kicked in when she attacked JJ. In the meantime, Morgan and Reid had showed up to the house and found them. Confronted with this new threat, Sera pretended to be panicked and tried to win them over to her cause. Morgan played along to get Sera to lower her guard and the gun, and when she did, Reid, who had kept his gun trained over Sera's head the whole time, arrested her despite her protests. Profile No official profile of Sera was made, since the investigation was focused on her father. However, JJ deduced that she was a psychopath from her unusually calm attitude and her lack of mourning for her sister. Sera is highly intelligent, manipulative, and ruthless. She was motivated by anger and jealousy towards her sister, Katie, whom she believed ruined her life. Modus Operandi Sera killed her sister Katie via blunt-force trauma using the grip of her father's revolver. Though it is unknown how Judy died, it can be assumed that Sera applied blunt-force trauma to her as well. Real-Life Comparison Elements of Sera's case are similar to the disappearance of Susan Powell. Known Victims *February 4, 2012: Judy Morrison *2013: **February 4: Katie Morrison **February 6: Jennifer Jareau Notes *Sera bears some similarities to abductor Bill Rogers. Both attacked their first victims a certain period of time prior to the episodes they appeared in (Bill abducted Hope Kingston seven years prior to Hope; Sera murdered her mother Judy a year prior to All That Remains). They then attacked a second victim, who was biologically related to the first victim, on the anniversaries of the attacks on the first victims. Appearances *Season Eight **"All That Remains" Sera Morrison Sera Morrison Sera Morrison Sera Morrison Sera Morrison Category:Female Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Underaged Killers